Misplaced Misfits
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Kaylee was new to Munich, Germany. She didn't think she'd make any friends. That was until she met Edward Elric, a man who felt like he was living in a dream. EdxOC (The story takes place from the FMA movie: Conquer of Shamballa}


**Hi, I was once known as KamonKayoko. I changed my pen name to this new name. Anyways, this is a roleplay that a friend and I were doing on tumblr, but we decided to turn into a fanfiction. So we hope you like it. It's based off of the Movie Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquer of Shamballa. Although it doesn't really have any spoilers on here, it's just the setting of the story. So on that note, I hope you like it! Also I'm not the only one who wrote this. My friend and I roleplay it. I just put it on one document to put it up on here. Just so we're clear. Let me know what you guys think! It would mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or COS I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Fateful Encounter**

Edward Elric always felt as if he was living in a dream. He was eighteen years old and trapped in another world. The young man frowned in a contemplative fashion as he stared at the passersby that were milling about on Munich's streets. The time was late in the afternoon, soon to transcend into evening in a couple of hours. Edward had nothing better to do than wait for his roommate, Alfons Heiderich, outside of the apartment building they resided in. Currently, the teen was leaning against the brick wall near the doorway.

An audible sigh passed from Edward's lips. Alfons was a source of comfort and a form of torture. He reminded Edward so much of his own little brother, Alphonse Elric. Edward felt like he was so close to Alphonse yet so far away. While the pair of them were similar in certain aspects, they were also plenty different. Half of the time, Edward was just wondering when he would wake up.

Alfons had a meeting with Doctor Oberth today. All Edward had was a check up with the doctor about his prosthetic limbs, so he could not attend. Edward was highly vested in rocketry as well, though he was not as obsessed with it as Alfons. He cared about it mainly because he saw it as a possibility to reach the other side of the Gate—home. Edward did not share this notion with Alfons, though. The German teen picked on him enough with all of his stories about his past and alchemy.

Just next door, Gracia was quite preoccupied in her flower shop. She was working on some new arrangements out front, hoping to attract some new customers. Lately, the only regular she had was Hughes, who certainly struck her as a clumsy stalker. The man seemed to have good intentions, but he also had the wrong friends. "Say, Edward, what do you think of these new pink dahlias?" Gracia asked, taking notice of the teen.

"Mmhm," Edward answered in a disengaged way, too lost in his own thoughts.

Gracia shook her head and sighed. "Thinking so hard… It's a way to get wrinkles if you're not careful." Edward did not really behave like most of the other young men in town. He was much more withdrawn half the time, like he was in his own world.

"Uh huh," Edward asked in another automatic fashion, just wanting to be left alone.

Kaylee and her father just arrived in Munich, Germany. Their new home. Kaylee wouldn't know what new home was like, because of her Father's job it was hard enough to stay in one town for too long. He was always on the move, always traveling, while she was always there; supporting him and traveling along side him. She didn't mind the traveling part, but she had seen too much of America that it sickened her, she just wanted to relax in one place for awhile. No move, no nothing. It'd make things easier for her. Maybe she could actually have friends for once. She usually never had the time to make friends. That's why she felt lonely. Even with her father around, she felt that there was something missing. She really didn't talk to her Father about it because she didn't think it was important.

She sighed as she took in her new surroundings. It was different from America, that was for sure. It was much smaller and people were walking down the sidewalk or in little carriages. It was all so fascinating to her.

"Welcome to our new home, kiddo." Her Father's voice spoke. She nodded smiling at her Father. "This is nice." She complimented as they put their luggage in the new cottage that they owned.

"Glad you think so. After you put all of your stuff in your new bedroom, we can go out and look around for a bit." He told her smiling. She nodded and took her stuff into the room close to the living room, where her new room was. It was small but enough for just herself. She didn't need much room with all the stuff she owned. She only owned the clothes in her luggage. She put her stuff in the drawers that were located beside the door. Once her clothes were folded and put into the drawer she got up and walked out of her room and waited for her Father to get done with his luggage.

Once he was ready they were already out the door and on the sidewalk heading to wherever they could go.

"Look at the Flower shop over there." She said in awe. It was small, but there was a woman outside fixing the front of the shop.

"Let's go then." He smiled as they headed toward the shop with smiles on their faces.

Gracia shook her head at Edward yet again. She was about to give up on her attempts at starting conversation with him, but then she saw two completely new faces taking a stroll up the street. "Oh, wow… I've never seen them before, Edward. Do you suppose they're new in town?" she inquired, quite curious. "Their clothes even look a bit different. They may not be from Germany at all." The woman was excited. She was partial to making newcomers feel welcome. Some Germans could be hostile towards foreigners due to the dismal economy. Gracia fought against that.

"Huh?" Finally, Edward snapped out of his depressive daze. His golden orbs moved to where Gracia indicated. The pair looked like a father and his daughter. "Yeah, probably," Edward concurred with her. He already had an idea that the girl was probably going to have a difficult time adjusting to this place, which certainly could feel like hell at times to Edward.

When the father and daughter were in earshot, Gracia greeted them. "Hello there!" she said cordially. "I take it you two are new to the neighborhood? It's nice to meet you. I'm Gracia," she introduced politely. "I run the flower shop in this building. There are apartments here, too, and Edward lives in the one above the shop."

"That's right. Hi," Edward greeted curtly, forcing a smile, which came across rather empty looking.

"Gracia. Such a beautiful name." James complimented her smiling. Kaylee smiled and bowed politely. "It's lovely to meet you." She replied, looking at her . Her eyes then focused on the golden eyed boy. She examined his appearance. She had never seen a boy with golden eyes before. It was rather interesting. "Hello to you." She greeted him kindly, giving him a soft smile. "I'm Kaylee Richards." She introduced herself.

"I'm James Richards." Her Father greeted them properly. "You are correct. We are new to the neighborhood. We live in a cottage not too far from here." He explained to her as Kaylee kept quiet and stood in front of the teen. She was very shy when she first met people so she didn't speak much, she let the silence sit.

A light shade of pink crept onto Gracia's cheeks. She felt very flattered by the man's compliment, who she now knew as James. "Oh, my! Well, thank you very much, James. And it's a pleasure to meet you, too, Kaylee," she answered in return. "I'm happy you two were able to move into that cottage. It's been vacant for some time considering Germany's sorry economy," Gracia elaborated.

Edward nodded to Kaylee. He noticed that she seemed to be staring at him. _'What's she looking at?'_ he thought to himself. The teen still had insecurities despite growing over the years, both emotionally and physically. He knew how to not always be so impulsive now in certain situations. Edward was partial to the fact that he was considerably taller than Kaylee since he stood at five foot five. Sadly, he was likely not going to grow any further, and he hated that he would never be as tall as Alfons.

"Where do you come from?" Edward asked her, feeling an awkward need to force small talk since Gracia and James were caught up in their own conversation. He looked at Kaylee in a more direct way, his features becoming neutral.

She then looked away from his gaze, a light tinge of pink rushed over her cheeks. She kicked the dirt under her shoes bashfully, not sure what to say because she was nervous. "I came from America. My Father travels everywhere, so I don't live in a specific state." She told him honestly.

"This is the first time that we're actually staying at a place for awhile." She told him.

She felt shy and awkward at this point. This boy was very handsome, not only that but he seemed very different from most teenage boys she has met during the months of traveling. He had that aura about that made her curious about him.

"So, were you born in Germany?" She asked, trying to keep their conversation going. She didn't want to make it awkward again by her silence.

Edward began listening to Kaylee as she spoke. Traveling everywhere did not sound so terrible to him. The young man typically had ants in his pants. He struggled with staying still in one place for long. Judging from Kaylee's facial expressions, however, she did not feel that way. Or perhaps she was upset about not getting to keep friends. Edward could only speculate. He was nowhere near as adept at reading emotions as his brother or Alfons.

"Then… Does this place feel like a prison to you or like an answer to your problems?" Edward asked, wanting to clarify the details. Kaylee's face became obstructed by her long locks of chestnut hair. He kept watching the girl. Whatever the case was, she seemed uncomfortable.

Kaylee's next question prompted Edward's neutral face to transition into a slight smirk. "In a sense, maybe." They spoke the same language in Amestris. "It's complicated. I know it shouldn't be. But it is." He resisted telling Kaylee the details. Edward was tired of people telling him how good his tall tales were. Everyone in Munich seemed to be under the impression that he was touched when he insisted how he was serious.

Kaylee looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness. She didn't mean to look so down about it, this was their new home for the time being and she had to make it good enough, but she also didn't want to feel at home, because what if her dad had to move again. That meant she would have to too. Sighing her gaze went towards the blue sky.

"I guess you could say it's a answer to all of my problems. I'm hoping to be staying here for a good while. At least until Dad has to move again.." Her voice trailed off.

She looked over at him blinking lightly. It sure sounded complicated, even when it wasn't supposed to. She shook it off and gave him a light nod. "So do you work here with Miss Gracia?" She asked trying to keep their conversation going without sounding stupid.

"So you don't want to get roots here since you'll be uprooted again soon enough, anyway," Edward concluded. He liked using his detective skills to figure people out. The teen favored logic over depending on his own emotions. "Interesting. I guess we'll see how long you'll stay here." Honestly, Edward thought Kaylee was fortunate to have a way out. But every place in Europe felt the same to him.

Edward let out a groan. "I don't need a token job at a flower shop," he explained with a crabby frown. "I'm a scientist." Of course, he had no occupation here. There was no such thing as state alchemists in this world. Not that he ever was partial to that title. Edward also did not have any urges to join the forming Nazi party, either. What did he care about Germany's pride? Their antisemitism against Hebrews also disgusted Edward, reminding him of how Amestrians wrongfully treated people from Ishbal back at home.

"…My roommate pays the bills," Edward admitted in an even crabbier and sheepish way. He did not like this fact. While he hated working for the military in Amestris, he was the financially responsible one for him and Alphonse. That felt good.

She could tell by the way his facial features changed from a curiosity look to a frown. She sighed, standing against the nearest wall. "I see. So you have no job at the moment?" She asked him curiously. It was okay if he didn't, she wasn't going to judge him for that, she didn't even have a job either. Her dad paid everything for her, even when she insisted on working he wouldn't allow that.

"I don't have one either. My Father won't let me get a job even if I begged him. He likes to do everything for me. It's like he thinks I enjoy everything he's gotten me. I do enjoy it, I just don't need it. But, he keeps insisting that I do and so I can't just throw it all away.." She whispered loud enough for only the two to hear. She didn't want her Father overhearing their conversation.

"I think my last answer says it all," Edward stated on a grouchy note. Now Edward was having difficulty looking at Kaylee. This was a sore subject for him. He felt like a failure.

An audible sight of frustration left Edward's mouth. "It's different for you, though. I used to be in the breadwinner, so that's why it bothers me most," he elaborated. "Most men like to take care of women, too. But that doesn't mean you can't be independent if it's what you really want." Edward kept a quiet tone, too, picking up on the fact that she did not want her dad to hear. Gracia was keeping the man pretty busy, though, showing him different flower arrangements and giving him a crash course about Germany.

"What do you really want?" Edward asked more clearly. "Independence? To be taken care of? Or somewhere between?"

She looked at him nodding understanding as she could tell this was a hard subject for him to talk about, she let it go as he began to ask her questions about what she wanted and explained that it's different for her. What did she really want?

"Hm, that's a good question.. I guess I want a mixture of both. I would love some independence once in a while I would love to help others and pay for my stuff, but I also wouldn't mind having someone take care of me if I really needed them." She explained looking at the ground as she whispered softly.

"…That makes sense," Edward stated after listening to the girl's wishes. He imagined a good number of people would want both worlds. He, however, strictly liked taking care of himself. "I never want anyone's pity," Edward admitted. "I always want to be strong enough to use my own legs." He knew that was not constantly possible, but it was still a goal of the young man's.

In some ways, Edward was like a cat. He had a strong will and independence of his own, but now he depended on Alfons to feed and shelter him.

"I wouldn't want their pity either." She admitted to him. "I want to take care of myself, I don't want my Father making me feel like I need him to be around all the time. Eventually I'll end up moving and living on my own and I need to learn to fend for myself." She replied still looking down at the ground.

"It's just hard to explain it to him because I don't want his feelings to be hurt. He has nobody else besides me." She sighed. Her Mother had died when she was younger. It was hard for both her and her Father to move on about it and they never really talked about her after her death. She knew he still loved her very much.

The sudden conclusion Kaylee came to sent Edward into a rage. He was not mad that the girl used reasoning; he was furious towards his father. Edward held plenty of disdain for Hohenheim. He loathed the fact that he was so dependent on the half-rate prosthetic limbs Hohenheim made for him. They could not hold a candle to Winry's automail. He hated how he had to be trapped with the man in this world. Edward just despised everything about Hohenheim.

Unfortunately, Kaylee's calming hand atop his was in vain. "I don't ever wanna talk about that bastard!" Edward screamed. He tore his hand away from hers.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he realized how he went off so easily all because of that stupid old man. Embarrassment came, and Gracia stared at Edward in a disapproving matter. He felt immature.

"Whatever. I should go," Edward said, hanging his head in shame. The teen's tone grew considerably softer. His anger had gotten the better of him. After all, the young woman had tried to offer him comfort. "I just don't feel like playing patient to your shrink right now, okay? Nothing personal." Edward began taking steps towards the brick building's doorway, having intentions of going back to Alfons's apartment.

So, her suspicions were correct, he was hurt. That was why he made such a fuss about it. She could tell by the sadness in his eyes and the way he talked about his Father the way he did made her see the hurt. She really wished that she would have kept her mouth shut, maybe he wouldn't have let out his rage on her like that.

Sighing, she excused herself and decided to go back home for the night, knowing that it would be awkward to just stand there while her Father talked with Miss Gracia. Once she made it into the cottage and into her room and closed it behind her she toppled over the bed in front of her.

"It's so hard to make friends…" She whispered before closing her eyes and laying on her pillow, falling into a deep slumber, trying hard not to think about the events that just occurred.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Please let us know what you think! Each chapter will take a while to finish because my friend and I are roleplaying this on tumblr and if you are interested and want to read them from the main source follow our tumblrs! My url is misplacemisfit and my friends is edwardmeowric**


End file.
